Nae Superman
by Jiji Choi
Summary: Chap 4 is UP!/No summary/Latepost/KyuMin/Pedofil/Newbie(?)/RnR?/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Nae Superman**

…

**This story is EverLasting 's**

…

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Choi) Sungmin!Kid**

**Tan(Cho) Hankyung Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon Kim Kibum**

**Jessica Jung(Choi)**

**Other cast**

…

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BL, M-PREG, PEDOFIL, gaje, ngasal, NEWBIE(?), garing**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

…**Hana, Dul, Set…**

**Hup!**

Sepasang kaki kecil itu melompat turun dari mobil hitam yang kini terparkir di halaman sebuah rumah mewah di Perum Sunshine. Sebuah perumahan elite yang berada di pusat Kota Seoul. Perumahan yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh pengusaha-pengusaha sukses di Korea.

"Mommy, cepat!" seru seorang anak kecil yang kini berlari memasukki rumah megah di hadapannya. "Woah! Mictel Teddy cuka?" pekiknya senang mengetahui betapa megah dan indahnya rumah itu. Bocah laki-laki yang usianya baru menginjak 4 tahun itu mengangkat tinggi boneka beruang kecil putih yang berada di gendongannya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mengelilingi sekitar ruang tengah dan berhenti di depan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua.

"Joha?" suara seorang yeoja mengejutkannya.

"Minnie cuka luma balu~ Mictel Teddy juga," serunya sembari menghambur memeluk yeoja tadi yang ia kenal sebagai sang Noona.

"Mau ke atas? Kamar Minnie dan Noona ada di atas." Yeoja itu menunjuk lantai atas dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai mengangkat tubuh adiknya.

"Minnie mau jalan cendili, Noona." Sungmin, bocah itu merengut di gendongan Jessica, kakaknya.

Jessica terkekeh geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Sungmin. "Memangnya kau bisa menaikki tangga ini, eoh?" tanyanya.

"Bica! Bica! Tulunkan Minnie!" paksa Sungmin. Jessica hanya menurutinya. Ia menurunkan adiknya dan setelah itu, Sungmin langsung menaikki tangga dengan cara merangkak dan dengan usaha yang susah payah. Dan saat ia berhasil sampai di lantai dua, ia bersorak senang sembari memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Mau masuk ke kamar Minnie?" tanya Jessica yang kini telah menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju ruangan yang memiliki pintu bercat pink dan terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan **Minnie's**. Yeoja itu membukanya dan sedetik kemudian ia harus menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar teriakan nyaring dan cempreng yang Sungmin keluarkan.

Sungmin berlari menuju ranjangnya yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya. Bocah itu berbinar melihat bed cover di kasurnya bergambar hello kitty dan didominasi warna pink, warna kesukaannya.

"Minnie, Noona tinggal sebentar, ne?" pamit Jessica yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin. Yeoja itu lalu keluar kamar Sungmin, meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

Sungmin meletakkan boneka beruangnya di kasur, kemudian ia berjalan menuju balkon yang ada di kamarnya. Di seberang sana, dengan jarak sekitar satu meter, terdapat rumah lain. Rumah itu membelakangi rumahnya, dan rumahnya sendiri membelakangi rumah itu. Singkatnya, kedua rumah itu saling membelakangi dengan terpisah oleh pekarangan kecil. Sungmin membulatkan mata melihat sosok namja yang juga sedang berdiri di balkon seberang, sama sepertinya. "Cupelman…" gumamnya takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ai, Ajucci~ Nama Minnie Cungmin~" serunya dengan girang kepada sosok namja di seberang.

"Minnie?" panggil Jessica setelah kembali memasuki kamar Sungmin. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menoleh, ia tersenyum lebar. "Ada Cupelman," tunjuknya ke balkon seberang tanpa memperhatikan balkon itu.

Jessica mengernyit, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai hitam Sungmin yang lembut. "Tidak ada. Sebaiknya sekarang Minnie mandi. Daddy sudah menunggu Minnie di luar bersama kolam dan mainan karet Minnie."

"Minnie mau mandi~" teriak Sungmin girang sembari berlari keluar kamar dan langsung disambut oleh gendongan Mommy-nya.

…**Superman…**

Kyuhyun kembali menuju balkon kamarnya setelah menuntaskan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil. Ia tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat yeoja yang sedaritadi ia amati kembali muncul setelah beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang.

"Hai, Cantik," sapa Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sok keren. Yeoja yang disapanya menoleh kaget dan kemudian menatapnya datar.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Namja paling tampan yang pernah kautemui. Kau?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hmph. Aku ingin muntah," ujar yeoja itu sambil menutup mulutnya, menunjukkan gesture seperti orang mual.

"Wae? Kau sakit? Aa… Kau pasti overdosis karena ketampananku. Iya, 'kan… Cantik?" Kyuhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan genit, membuat yeoja itu memutar bola matanya dengan jenuh.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol dengan namja gila sepertimu," dengus yeoja itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari menggumamkan kata-kata 'Aku jatuh cinta' dan 'Dia sangat cantik'.

"Sedang apa?" tanya sang Umma yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul, namja yang merupakan ibu dari Kyuhyun itu mengernyit heran melihat putranya yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila sembari menggumam aneh dengan senandungan.

**Pletak!**

Dengan kesal Heechul menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan mengaduh. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Matanya melotot marah dan mulutnya sudah siap menyemburkan kata-kata pedas untuk memarahi siapa saja yang berani menempeleng kepalanya. Dan begitu ia melihat wajah ibunya yang berparas cantik itu, ia hanya bisa meringis dalam hati dengan perasaan was-was.

"Mau apa?" tanya Heechul dengan mata menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"A-niya. Umma cantik. Sampai membuatku membeku dan kehabisan kata," puji Kyuhyun dengan 'maksud'.

Heechul melotot, tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk menarik telinga kiri Kyuhyun.

"Aaaw!" rintih Kyuhyun.

"Ampun, Umma. Ampun…" ujar Kyuhyun memelas.

Heechul melepaskan jewerannya dan berkata, "Sedang apa, huh?"

"A-anu, Umma. Tadi aku baru saja mengamati bidadariku." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat mengatakan itu.

Heechul menunjuk balkon seberang dengan dagunya. "Yang ada di rumah itu?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di sekitar dada.

"Ne! Umma mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias.

"Ya. Teman lama Appa dan Umma. Mereka baru pindah dari Busan," terang Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun berbinar dengan hati yang bersorak gembira. Teman lama orang tuanya dari Busan? Berarti ia memiliki kesempatan.

"Umma, siapa nama anak mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran akan nama yeoja yang ia kagumi dalam pandangan pertama tadi.

"Mm… Molla. Mereka memiliki dua orang anak yeoja. Umma tidak tahu namanya. Hanya tahu melalui foto saja. Kami sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu semenjak lulus kuliah."

Kyuhyun mendesau, lalu kembali tersenyum yang saat ini keren tanpa dibuat-buat. 'Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Cantik,' gumamnya dalam hati.

…**Minnie Minnie Ming…**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Siwon duduk di sofa ruang tengah di rumah barunya. Tangannya memegang remote televisi yang sedaritadi ia tekan-tekan tombolnya untuk mendapatkan tayangan yang sekiranya menarik untuk ia lihat, tetapi sepertinya semua channel televisi hari ini hanya menayangkan berita membosankan.

"Daddy~" panggil Sungmin yang kini tengah merangkak ke pangkuan Siwon dan memainkan wajah tampan ayahnya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon setelah mematikan televisi. Namja bertubuh kekar itu menangkup pipi putra kecilnya.

"Ada Cupelman di kamal Minnie…" Sungmin memandang wajah Siwon dengan polos. Bibirnya mengerucut saat ia menunjuk ke atas, ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir kecil M shaped Sungmin.

"Hyung? Kita tidak ke rumah Hankyung Hyung dan Heechul Hyung?" tanya Kibum yang sedaritadi memang berada di samping Siwon.

"Eoh? Teman Mom dan Dad saat kuliah?" kini Jessica yang bertanya. Siwon menanggapi pertanyaan istri dan putrinya itu dengan senyuman menawan.

"Ya. Dan kita akan ke sana sekarang," ucap Siwon yang langsung berdiri menggendong Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Kibum agar berdiri. "Kajja," ajaknya.

…**KyuMin…**

Heechul membuka pintu utama rumahnya ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara bel. Namja bermarga Kim itu tersenyum sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"Halo," sapa Siwon.

"Kukira kalian tak akan kemari. Jadi aku dan Hannie sudah bersiap untuk ke rumah kalian," ujar Heechul. Ia bergerak memeluk Kibum. "Bogoshippo," ucapnya saat melepas pelukan mereka.

"Nado, Hyung," balas Kibum. "Ssica, kenalkan dirimu," suruh Kibum.

Jessica tersenyum sekilas kepada Heechul sebelum akhirnya sedikit membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan diri. "Anyeonghaseyo, Jessica imnida."

"Aku Heechul. Panggil saja Chullie Ahjumma." Heechul terdiam sejenak mengamati Jessica.

"Ayo masuk. Hannie ada di dalam bersama Kyuhyun." Heechul mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk.

Hankyung yang saat itu tengah duduk di ruang tengah menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Heechul yang memanggil namanya. "Yo, Siwon!" Pria berdarah Korea-Cina itu bangkit dan langsung memeluk Siwon. Sementara Heechul langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan para tamunya minuman.

"Cupelman…" gumam Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

"Bidadariku~" gumam Kyuhyun seolah terpana dengan kedatangan Jessica. Namja itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Jessica yang berdiri di sebelah Kibum.

Jessica mendelik horror, "Siapa, kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, Cantik. Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih sok keren di hadapan Jessica.

Kibum menyikut lengan Jessica. Dan hal itu membuat Jessica harus mendengus pelan, 'Oh Tuhan.' Jessica menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya yang ia turuni dari sang ibu, lalu memperkenalkan diri, "Jessica Choi," ucapnya dengan desisan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tangan Jessica dan menjabatnya dengan paksa. "Senang mengenalmu!"

'Aneh,' cibir Jessica dalam hati.

Sungmin merengut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seolah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Jessica. Ia yang kini sudah turun dari gendongan Siwon pun berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. Bocah manis itu berdiri di depan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Nama Minnie Cungmin, Ajucci~ Ini boneka Cungmin, Mictel Teddy namanya," Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga bonekanya. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai dua gigi kelincinya terlihat.

"Bocah ini lagi," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sembari menatap Sungmin datar.

"Ugh~" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat Kyuhyun malah duduk dan mengacuhkannya.

"Ajucci~" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk paha Kyuhyun, sedangkan orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun terlibat dalam perbincangan ringan seputar masa lalu dan bisnis.

"Tsk! Wae? Kau itu berisik sekali, sih?" kesal Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Eung… Ajucci Cupelman namanya capa?" tanya Sungmin dengan kepala miring. Menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bocah kelewat imut di depannya itu membuatnya kehilangan sisi angkuhnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk kemudian ia dudukkan di atas pangkuannya. "Hei, Bocah, berhenti memanggilku 'Ahjussi'. Aku masih muda, tahu. Usiaku baru tujuh belas tahun. Jadi kau panggil aku 'Oppa'. Panggil 'Kyuhyun Oppa', mengerti?"

"Kyuyun… Oppa?" Sungmin kembali memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Oppa?

Heechul menyediakan minuman untuk mereka semua. Ia melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya.

"Iyuuu~ Minnie ingin pipic~" Sungmin melompat turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi sesuatu di tengah-tengah pahanya.

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Cho itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sungmin, hanya Heechul yang menatap Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin berteriak. "Kyu, antarkan dia ke toilet," suruh Heechul.

"Tapi, Umma-"

"Cepat!" desak Heechul saat melihat Sungmin mulai melompat-lompat menahan kencingnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo," ajaknya sembari menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju toilet di dekat dapur.

"Kyuyun Oppa, Minnie tidak bica melepac celana." Sungmin mengempit pahanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk pipis.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap berjongkok untuk melepaskan celana pendek Sungmin. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah ia melepaskan celana dalam putih Sungmin. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga. "K-kau namja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya.

Sungmin meringis ketika ia harus semakin menahan pipisnya. Dengan lancang, ia mendorong boneka beruangnya ke arah Kyu. "Tolong gendong Mictel Teddy," ucapnya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari masuk toilet.

Kyuhyun terbengong dan menatap horror boneka beruang kecil yang kini ada di tangannya.

…**KyuMin…**

"Sudah?" Jessica tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Kau merindukanku, Cantik? Aigo… Padahal hanya beberapa menit saja," ujar Kyuhyun ke-PD-an.

Jessica lagi-lagi mendengus. "Panggil aku Noona. Dasar tak sopan. Usiaku empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

Kyuhyun kembali melotot karena lagi-lagi menemukan fakta tak terduga. Pertama, Sungmin yang ia kira yeoja, ternyata namja. Kedua, Jessica yang ia kira seumuran dengannya, ternyata lebih tua.

Heechul terkekeh melihat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang ini siapa namanya?" tanya Heechul tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"Ah… Dia Choi Sungmin. Mian, kami lupa mengenalkannya," ujar Kibum yang membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Sungmin… Nama yang bagus." Heechul menatap Sungmin yang kini duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Anak perempuan yang manis," puji Heechul yang membuat semua orang mentertawainya.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti sekaligus tak terima jika ia ditertawakan.

"Umma, Sungmin itu namja." Kyuhyun ikut tertawa saat melihat Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya lantaran malu.

"Arraseo, arraseo…" Heechul kembali pada keadaannya sebelumnya. "Panggil aku Chullie Umma, mengeti, Anak Manis?"

"Um! Chullie Umma, Minnie mengelti!"

…**Nae Superman…**

Siwon melirik arlojinya sebelum kembali menatap Hankyung dan Heechul. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia harus pulang. "Sepertinya kami harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam," ujarnya membuat Heechul mendesau.

"Besok aku ke sini lagi, Hyung. Saat Siwon Hyung berangkat kerja," hibur Kibum.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Heechul mengalah, matanya tak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di pengkuan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, kepalanya sudah menunduk menandakan ia juga sudah berada di alam mimpinya. "Minnie sudah tidur. Biarkan dia tidur di sini saja."

"Jangan, Hyung. Minnie punya kebiasaan buruk untuk terbangun di pukul dua pagi buta. Dan hanya Siwon Hyung yang bisa membuatnya kembali tertidur," terang Kibum panjang lebar. Hal itu membuat Heechul mendesau kecewa.

Hankyung tersenyum. Ia tahu Heechul menyukai Sungmin. Hankyung berdehem, lalu berkata, "Gwaenchana, Kibum-ah. Biarkan Sungmin tidur di sini malam ini. Memangnya kalian tega membangunkannya?" pria yang sudah berkepala empat itu menaikkan alisnya menatap pasangan sahabatnya yang kini terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi-" baru saja Kibum akan menolak, Siwon sudah menyela.

"Ya sudah, biar Minnie tidur di sini malam ini. Kami akan menjemputnya besok pagi." Siwon merangkul pundak Kibum. "Kami pulang dulu."

"Ne. Hati-hati," pesan Heechul sambil menebar senyum kepada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kami pulang, Ahjussi, Ahjumma," pamit Jessica seraya membungkuk sopan yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan Hankyung.

Heechul turut mengantarkan keluarga Choi sampai ke depan pintu utama. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hannie?" Heechul tersenyum dengan kedua telapak tangan menangkup.

Hankyung terkekeh kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlelap dengan dagunya. "Bangunkan Kyuhyun," suruhnya.

Heechul bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tirus putranya itu. "Kyu," panggilya berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun tanpa mengusik Sungmin.

"Eung?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin.

Heechul mendengus. Ia bersiap mengomel sebelum ia sadar bahwa Sungmin juga sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kyu, pindah ke kamarmu… Hey." Tepukan Heechul di pipi Kyuhyun makin mengeras.

**Plak, plak, plak, PLAK!**

Dan akhirnya Heechul menampar pipi Kyuhyun lantaran putranya itu sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Umma!" seru Kyuhyun yang akhirnya terbangun. Namja bertubuh kurus itu mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas. "Wae?" sungutnya kepada sang Umma.

"Pindah ke kamar, Kyu. Bawa Sungmin sekalian. Dia menginap malam ini." Kali ini Hankyung yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun melotot, baru sadar bahwa Sungmin berada di pangkuannya, tertidur, dan ia peluk.

"Shireo!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima. "Eoh? Ssica Noona mana, Umma?"

**Pletak!**

Heechul kembali menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Aaw!" Kyuhyun mengaduh

"Mereka sudah pulang. Cepat bawa Sungmin tidur bersamamu di kamar." Heechul bersiap menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun lagi. Namun belum sampai tangan Heechul mendarat d kepala Kyuhyun, remaja itu sudah membopong tubuh kecil nan ringan Sungmin menaikki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

…**Minnie Kyuhyun's…**

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya sejenak setelah menutup pintu. Cukup lelah menggendong Sungmin sambil berlari menaikki tangga.

"Kau itu bocah pertama yang berani menyusahkanku," keluh Kyuhyun dengan mata menatap wajah polos menggemaskan Sungmin yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Heh," Kyuhyun hampir mentertawakan dirinya yang disusahkan oleh bocah yang bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan 'S'.

"Ish… Eottokhae?" gusar Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya yang cukup luas.

"Diberi pembatas atau tidak?" Kyuhyun berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meletakkan guling untuk memisahkannya dan Sungmin.

"Kalau aku meletakkan guling di sini, dan kalau aku banyak bergerak, aku bisa terjatuh." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Membuat rambut ikal itu berantakan.

"Jinjja…"

"Eumm…?"

**2.00 pm WKS**

"Eung…" Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Matanya yang semula terpejam kini sedikit terbuka.

"Daddy?" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Kamarnya ini, kenapa gelap? Ia tak suka gelap. Ia takut gelap.

Sungmin mengerjab merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya. "Daddy?" panggilnya lagi.

"Daddy!" Sungmin yang kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban dari sosok yang memeluknya itupun menendangkan kakinya.

"Appo!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan spontan saat Sungmin menendang selangkangannya. "Appo, appo, senjataku…" rintihnya sembari menutupi daerah selangkangannya.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Itu bukan suara Daddy-nya. Tapi ia mengenali suara itu. Hanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu saja, bocah itu sudah sangat hapal dengan suara Kyuhyun.

"Yung?" Sungmin mengerjab. "Yung… Minnie takut gelap… Hiks-"

Kyuhyun menggeram menahan emosinya. Dengan berat hati ia bangkit untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Sudah terang. Sekarang kau bisa kembali tidur." Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di samping Sungmin. Baru saja pemuda itu hendak memejamkan matanya, Sungmin sudah merangkak menaikki tubuhnya dan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Astaga… Apa lagi sekarang?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Minnie dimana?" Sungmin mengusap pipinya. "Mictel Teddy mana? Daddy?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

"Kau di kamarku. Appa dan Umma-ku menyuruhku agar kau menginap di sini." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja nakas samping tampat tidurnya. "Ini bonekamu. Dan Daddy-mu ada di rumah." Lalu ia menunjuk pintu balkon kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Yung… Kalau Minnie telbangun, Daddy celalu menyanyi untuk Minnie dan poppo Minnie-" Sungmin menunjuk bibir ranumnya. "-di cini."

"M-mwo?!"

…**To Be Continue…**

**Tolong dibaca,**

**Ini ff baru saya setelah sekian lama vakum. Jadinya di sini saya juga termasuk NEWBIE. Jadi kalau ini cerita terasa ngawur, yaa mohon maaf :|**

**Sebenernya ini cerita saya ambil dari story rp saya. Jadi saya main rp tuh, sama temen, dan rp nya itu model kayak ff. Ada alur cerita gitu. Ga sekedar rp yang kopel-kopelan dan gitu-gitu(?).**

**Ga muluk-muluk, cuma butuh review teman-teman aja biar aku tahu dan kenal sama teman-teman yang bersedia baca cerita gaje ini :p**

…

**Mind to Review?**

**Yang review tak peluk cium {} :***

**Makasih sebelumnya,**

**Next? Review!**

**See you~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Minnie dimana?" Sungmin mengusap pipinya. "Mictel Teddy mana? Daddy?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

"Kau di kamarku. Appa dan Umma-ku menyuruhku agar kau menginap di sini." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja nakas samping tampat tidurnya. "Ini bonekamu. Dan Daddy-mu ada di rumah." Lalu ia menunjuk pintu balkon kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Yung… Kalau Minnie telbangun, Daddy celalu menyanyi untuk Minnie dan poppo Minnie-" Sungmin menunjuk bibir ranumnya. "-di cini."

"M-mwo?!"

…

**Nae Superman**

…

**This story is EverLasting 's**

…

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Choi) Sungmin!Kid**

**Tan(Cho) Hankyung Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon Kim Kibum**

**Jessica Jung(Choi)**

**Other cast**

…

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BL, M-PREG, PEDOFIL, gaje, ngasal, NEWBIE(?), garing**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

…**Hana, Dul, Set…**

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Sungmin. Mencium bocah 'perusuh' itu tepat di bibirnya?

"Yung?" Sungmin mengerjab di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum berkata, "Lalu, aku harus menciummu, begitu?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, bahkan oleh Kyuhyun sang jeniuspun. Bocah itu bergerak turun dari atas perut Kyuhyun dan kembali berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Lupakan saja, ia tak akan mendapat ciuman atau lullaby malam ini.

"Jaljayo, Yung." Sungmin memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangannya yang memeluk bonekanya. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk semakin mendekat, lalu memeluknya. Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat membuka matanya sebelum mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun.

_There's nothing I could say to you __**(tak ada yang dapat kukatakan padamu)**_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see __**(tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu mengerti)**_

_What you mean to me __**(apa arti dirimu bagiku)**_

_All the pain, the tears I cried __**(semua rasa sakit, air mata yang kukeluarkan)**_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know __**(tetap saja kau tak pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal dan sekarang aku tahu)**_

_How far you'd go __**(betapa jauh engkau pergi)**_

_I know I let you down __**(aku tahu aku telah mengecewakanmu)**_

_But it's not like that now __**(namun kini tak akan seperti itu)**_

_This time I'll never let you go __**(kali ini aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi)**_

_I will be all that you want __**(aku akan menjadi seperti yang kauinginkan)**_

_And get myself together __**(dan akan kulakukan sepenuh hati)**_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart __**(karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kehancuran)**_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever __**(seluruh hidupku, aku akan bersamamu selamanya)**_

_To get you through the day __**(untuk temani hari-harimu)**_

_And make everything okay __**(dan membuat segalanya menjadi baik)**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis ketika menatap wajah Sungmin.

**Cup…**

Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Sungmin.

"Jaljayo."

…**KyuMin…**

"Kyu, ireona…" Heechul menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. BIbirnya sedikit bergetar menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sejatinya adalah seorang pemuda yang dingin dan arogan, kini tidur memeluk seorang bocah kelewat imut seperti Sungmin. Haish, hal yang jarang, bahkan tak pernah Heechul jumpai.

"Kyu, sudah pagi." Heechul kembali bersuara.

"Eungh…" Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Pemuda itu membuka matanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambut.

"Umma?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Baru menyadari bahwa yang ada di pelukannya itu orang lain dan bukan ibunya setelah mendengar suara Heechul di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Aigo… Karena tidur bersama Sungmin, kau jadi susah dibangunkan," goda Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Heechul memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya yang kini tengah membaringkan Sungmin yang semula tidur di atas perutnya dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang.

"Ng~" Sungmin menggeliat dan sedikit merengek. Matanya terbuka dan ia tak menemukan Daddy ataupun Mommy-nya di sekitarnya. Bocah itu menangis. Terisak dan meraung pelan.

"Sst…" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Sunmin. 'Woah, kenyal sekali,' batin Kyuhyun mesum.

Heechul bergerak menggendong tubuh Sungmin. "Hey…" panggilnya.

"Mom-my hiks-"

"Ini Chullie Umma. Minnie 'kan semalam menginap di sini. Uljima…" bujuk Heechul menenangkan Sungmin. "Cepat mandi," suruhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mbb~" bibir Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis. Heechul tersenyum melihatnya.

"Minnie mau mandi?" tanya Heechul dengan kekehan. Sungmin menatap Heechul sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Hidung Kyuhyun mengembang melihat Heechul lebih memperhatikan Sungmin dibanding dirinya. Ia melangkah kesal menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya merengut menatap Heechul lalu mendengus.

"Kajja, mandi di bawah," ajak Heechul yang kemudian menggendong Sungmin keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

…**Nae Superman…**

Kyuhyun sedang mengoleskan jell rambut ke rambut coklatnya ketika Heechul kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan menggendong Sungmin yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam putih yang kemarin ia lihat dan juga kaus dalam putih. Ia hanya melihat pantulan bayangan Sungmin dan Heechul melalui cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Umma carikan baju Kyu Hyung dulu." Heechul mendudukkan Sungmin di atas kasur Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian putranya.

"Hmph. Kenapa harus bajuku?" gumam Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin mengerjab memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang mengoles rambutnya sendiri melalui cermin. "Yung cedang apa?" tanyanya dengan kepala miring.

Kyuhyun menatap datar bayangan Sungmin yang ada di cermin. "Sedang bercukur jenggot," sungutnya.

"Hng?" Sungmin semakin tak mengerti. Menyukur jenggot, kenapa yang diusap-usap kepala?

"Aish… Dasar bocah." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin. Tujuannya bukan untuk mendekat ke Sungmin, tetapi ia hanya ingin memakai sepatu sekolahnya yang kebetulan berada di bawah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping yang kepalanya sedikit menunduk karena sedang fokus memakai sepatu.

"Yung?" panggil Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan sedikit enggan.

**Cup!**

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membeku dengan hati bergemuruh.

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Di tangannya sudah ada satu buah kaus berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun yang menurutnya paling kecil.

"Hanya ada ini. Tak apa, ne?" Heechul bertanya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia tak mungkin menolak karena ia hanya meminjam.

**Brugh!**

Heechul melempar kaus itu ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Pakaikan, lalu gendong Sungmin ke bawah," katanya tanpa memperhatikan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin. Ia memakaikan kausnya pada bocah itu dengan hidung mengembang lantaran kesal. Sungmin yang melihat hidung Kyuhyun mengembang itu tertawa geli.

"Yung~" Tangan mungil Sungmin bergerak menekan dan mencubit hidung Kyuhyun yang sejatinya mancung itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak dan menggeleng untuk menghindari tangan kecil Sungmin yang menurutnya benar-benar nakal. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak mengamati penampilan Sungmin yang kini telah memakai kausnya. Ia ingin tertawa. Kausnya yang dipakai Sungmin masih terlalu besar. Kaus putih itu menutupi hingga setengah lutut Sungmin dengan bagian leher yang kebesaran membuat pundak Sungmin sedikit terekspos.

"Cha~ Kita sarapan." Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin untuk membawanya ke meja makan di lantai satu.

"Daddy!" Sungmin memekik tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan mata sembari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di dalam hati untuk Sungmin.

Siwon yang mendengar suara nyaring Sungmin langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Halo, anak Daddy," sapanya sembari mengambil alih Sungmin dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan dengusannya. Ia tidak melihat Jessica. Matanya menelisik ke segala arah. Dimana yeoja itu? Alih-alih demikian, pemuda itu segera mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Minnie tidak menyusahkan Kyuhyun Hyung, 'kan?" giliran Kibum bertanya.

"Ani!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar setelah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Daddy, poppo~" rengeknya.

**Cup!**

**Bruuurr!**

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul horror ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyemburkan susu coklatnya.

"Eh?" Kibum menoleh terkejut.

Sungmin mengerjab. "Yung napa?" tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan noda susu di sekitar mulutnya. "Mianhae," ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu kepada semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

**Cup!**

Sungmin kembali mengecup bibir Siwon sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lalu terkikik. "Molning kicc, Chagi~~"

**Uhukk!**

Kyuyun terbatuk karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengatur napas, lalu menormalkan detak jantungnya. Bocah bermarga Choi itu benar-benar bisa membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali," cibir Heechul yang sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kenapa berkata seperti?" tanya Hankyung dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Sungmin mengerjab sebelum menjawab, "Daddy juga cepelti itu jika belcama Mommy."

"Mwo?!" Hankyung dan Heechul tertawa kompak. Mentertawakan Siwon yang kini menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebelum bersuara, "Ssica Noona dimana, Ahjumma?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kibum.

"Dia berangkat kuliah pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Kibum dengan senyuman. Namja itu beralih menatap Sungmin yang ada di gendongan suaminya. "Omo… Minnie, ini baju siapa?" tanyanya.

"Baju Cupelman!" jawab Sungmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol mendengar istilah 'Superman' yang Sungmin ucapkan untuk menyebutnya. Ya Tuhan, apa dirinya benar-benar setampan dan segagah Superman? Kyuhyun mulai berkhayal.

"Jangan sebut Kyu Hyung 'Superman'. Dia bukan Superman. Tapi ikan teri kurus yang tak suka makan sayur," ejek Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan kesal oleh putranya itu.

"Kyu Yung tidak cuka cayul?" Mata Sungmin membulat. "Cayul enak. Minnie cuka. Cealucnya Kyu Yung makan cayul… Cayul bayam cepelti Popeye."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ocehan Sungmin. Menurutnya, itu sangat tidak penting dan benar-benar mengganggu telinganya. Pemuda itu memakan roti bakar selai coklat kesukaannya dengan asal, menghabiskan susunya, lalu bangkit dari kursi makan. "Aku berangkat."

"Kyu Yung mau kemana? Minnie ikut!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyandang tas punggungnya.

"Sekolah, Minnie…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin, terpaksa.

"Cekola?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Minnie juga mau cekola! Daddy, Minnie mau cekola~" rengek Sungmin.

"Chagi, tidak boleh." Kibum memperingatkan Sungmin. "Minnie bisa bermain bersama Kyu Hyung nanti, jika Kyu Hyung sudah pulang, arraseo?"

"Ng~" Sungmin merengut dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bersiap meledakkan tangisnya.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun seolah memberi isyarat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar sebelum mendekati Sungmin. "Sst… Nanti kita bermain jika Hyung sudah puang. Kau mau bermain apa? Game? Hyung punya banyak. Tapi sekarang, kau tidak boleh menangis, tunggu Hyung saja, okay?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya di depan wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah mengucek matanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuat senyum Heechul merekah. "Yakcok?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Yaksok!"

"Poppo." Sungmin menunjuk bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin. Hanya anak kecil… Tidak apa-apa, satu kecupan di bibir tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan, pikir Kyuhyun.

**Cup…**

"Okay, aku berangkat," ucap Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan meja makan untuk berangkat. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh kencang, dan tak ingin orang-orang itu tahu, terutama ibunya, Heechul yang memang senang sekali menjahilinya.

…**Superman…**

"Pelajaran Kim Songsaengnim membuatku lapar," dengus Changmin seolah mengadu pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Memangnya kapan kau tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Changmin.

Sepasang sahabat itu sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Di hadapan Changmin sudah terdapat satu porsi ramen berukuran besar dan dua gelas jus melon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, di depan pemuda kurus itu hanya terdapat satu gelas jus jeruk.

"Arraseo… Kau kesal karena aku mentertawakanmu soal Jessica itu." Changmin masih sempat-sempatnya mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. Rasanya menggelikan sekali saat mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hmph. Diam, kau," dengus Kyuhyun yang langsung dapat membungkam mulut Changmin. "Kau tahu? Aku sedang kesal."

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Changmin dengan santai sambil menikmati ramennya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sebelum mengomel, "Choi Changmin, bisakah kau fokus mendengarkanku?"

Changmin terdiam. Diletakkannya sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk memakan ramen. "Apa kaubilang?!" teriak Changmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai. Ia tersenyum miring ketika melirik bangku yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya dan Changmin. Bangku itu diduduki oleh seorang pemuda yang kini melirik penasaran ke arah mereka. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, lalu kembali berseru "Choi Changmin!" teriaknya membuat sosok yang sedaritadi mengamati mereka menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Changmin mengalah. Ia kembali duduk dengan hati bersungut-sungut. Kalau saja ini bukan di kantin sekolah… Ia menggeram, lalu menatap kembali sahabatnya yang kini tengah meminum jus jeruknya dengan sedotan. "Aku tantang kau," ucapnya dengan mata menyipit ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan santai, lalu menatap sombong pada Changmin. "Kau akan menangis nanti," ejeknya.

"Kalau kau kalah, biarkan aku mendekati Ssica Noona-mu itu." Changmin menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seakan tak terima. "Sepertinya kau takut," sindirnya lalu mengedikkan bahu dengan acuh. "Okay, tidak usah saja. Aku kasihan padamu jika kau kalah."

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Changmin, merasa tertantang. "Siapa takut?! Okay, aku terima tantanganmu! Tapi kalau aku menang, kau traktir aku selama satu minggu."

"Deal," kata Changmin santai.

Kyuhyun mendelik lalu berucap, "Deal."

…**Minnieong…**

Sungmin sedang duduk di atas meja bar di dapur rumah Heechul ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia terkejut lalu bersorak, "Kyu Yung!"

Kibum dan Heechul yang sibuk membuat adonan kue sontak menoleh menatap Sungmin. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan kompak.

"Kyu Hyung, Kyu Hyung. Ini Ssica Noona, Minnie." Jessica mengeratkan pelukannya ketika ia lihat Sungmin merengut.

Kibum dan Heechul kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kyu Hyung pulang pukul dua, Minnie. Sekitar…" Heechul melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. "Satu jam lagi."

"Lama cekali," keluh Sungmin yang merasa bosan.

Jessica melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan memutari meja bar dan berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau main dengan Noona dulu? Noona baru saja pulang kuliah, tapi Minnie tidak menyambutnya." Jessica merengut. Berpura-pura kesal pada Sungmin.

"Chilleo! Minnie mau belcama Kyu Yung." Sungmin ikut merengut.

"Oh, jadi lebih sayang pada Kyu Hyung daripada Noona?" tanya Jessica dengan wajah memelas.

"Um…" Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. Ia berpikir. Sedetik kemudian menggeleng, lalu berkata riang, "Minnie lebi cayang Daddy."

**Tring!**

Bunyi dari oven itu menandakan bahwa kue yang Kibum dan Heechul panggang di dalamnya sudah matang dan siap untuk dimakan.

"Hm? Mom dan Ahjumma membuat apa?" tanya Jessica yang kini mendekati Heechul yang sedang mengambil nampan kue dari dalam oven.

"Kue kering. Kyuhyun bilang, temannya akan kemari nanti sepulang sekolah. Mereka suka camilan seperti ini." Heechul tersenyum sambil dengan perlahan memasukkan kue kering coklat yang berukuran sebesar telapak tangan mungil Sungmin itu ke dalam toples.

"Teman Kyu Yung akan ke cini? Namja atau yeoja?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sarat akan kecemburuan.

Heechul terkekeh. "Namja, Minnie. Tenang saja, kau lebih manis darinya," jawab sekaligus puji Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sekaligus pujian Heechul padanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya. "Minnie manic, Mictel Teddy," ucapnya riang kepada sang boneka.

Kibum tertawa mendengar ocehan Sungmin. "Ya ampun…"

"Bummie, apa Minnie belum sekolah?" tanya Heechul. "Sepertinya dia pandai. Kulihat tadi dia mengeja tulisan di buku resep," lanjutnya.

"Belum, Hyung. Usianya belum genap 4 tahun. Aku takut dia tidak bisa mengikuti," jawab Kibum seraya menyalakan mixer.

"Sayang sekali, kupikir dia sudah sekolah."

"Umma, aku pulang~" teriak Kyuhyun dari pintu utama.

"Ahjumma, aku datang~" disusul teriakan nyaring yang dapat Heechul pastikan, itu teriakan Changmin.

Jessica mengernyit melihat Kyuhyun datang ke dapur bersama Changmin. Apalagi Kyuhyun terlihat berbisik-bisik pada Changmin dan meliriknya sesaat.

"Kyu Yung~" teriak Sungmin dengan nyaring. Bocah itu berdiri di atas meja bar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia. Dia bocah cilik yang berani menyusahkanku, yang tadi kuceritakan." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik kepada Changmin. Matanya melirik sengit kepada Sungmin.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk sebelum akhirnya melempar senyum kepada Jessica. "Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Changmin imnida."

Kyuhyun terbelalak sebelum tergelak. "Jadi margamu sudah benar-benar menjadi 'Choi'?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin melotot.

"Ani! Ani! Namaku Shim Changmin," ralat Changmin cepat sambil setengah menahan malu.

'Sama anehnya,' cibir Jessica dalam hati. "Jessica Choi." Jessica balas memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gayanya yang dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ehehe, Ssica Noona memang cantik-hmpp!" Changmin melotot sekaligus menahan teriakannya ketika merasakan kakinya diinjak Kyuhyun dengan sengaja.

Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saat melihat kernyitan di dahi Jessica.

"Kenapa sudah pulang, Kyu?" tanya Heechul setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Ne. Tadi Changmin meracuni Han Sonsaeng," dengus Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya?! Dia tidak masuk karena memang sedang ada urusan, Pabbo!" teriak Changmin tak terima. Tatapan marahnya berganti senyum riang saat hidungnya tak sengaja mencium aroma kue. "Ahjumma?"

Heechul yang mengerti langsung menyela, "Iya. Kalian ke kamar dulu."

"Kyu Yung~~" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tak juga merespon sapaannya tadi. "Yung!" teriaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berlari menaikki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie?" Jessica mendekati Sungmin, lalu mengusap pipi adiknya yang kini basah oleh air mata.

"Gwaenchana. Nanti Minnie bisa menyusul Kyu Hyung dengan membawakan camilan," hibur Heechul. Namja berparas cantik itu menutup dua buah toples berisi camilan kue kering dan waffle.

"Ini, bawa ini ke kamar Kyu Hyung." Heechul menyerahkan dua buah toples berukuran sedang tadi kepada Sungmin setelah mengambil boneka Sungmin dari gendongan sang pemilik.

Jessica bergerak menggendong Sungmin untuk menurunkannya dari meja bar. "Ppali," suruh Jessica pada Sungmin yang kini sudah berlari menuju tangga.

…**KyuMin…**

Kyuhyun menyalakan play station-nya di kamar, lalu memilih game yang akan ia dan Changmin mainkan. "Kau ingin main apa?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

"Terserah kau. Aku optimis menang." Changmin menyeringai melihat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus memilih kaset game yang ingin ia mainkan. Ia memilih kaset game berjudul air strake. Pemuda kurus itu memasang kaset pada PS-nya.

"It's show time…" Seringai Kyuhyun mengembang.

"Aku akan memenangkannya," ujar Changmin percaya diri.

"In your dream-"

**Brak!**

"SUNGMIN!"

…**To be Continue…**

**Halo hai~**

**Chapter 2 TBC. Tuh si Sungmin kenapa yah? XD**

**Kyuhyun kegatelan ya? Lenjeh? Slengekan? Wkwk, aku ngakak baca review kalian satu-satu. Tapi pada gemes sama Umin, kannnn? :D *kedip2genit**

**Oh iya, aku mau jawab pertanyaan yg kemarin ada di review,**

**Q: Usia Kyuhyun berapa?**

**A: Kan di chapter 1 sudah dijelasin lewat dialog Kyuhyun ke Sungmin, **"Hei, Bocah, berhenti memanggilku 'Ahjussi'. Aku masih muda, tahu. Usiaku baru **tujuh belas tahun**. Jadi kau panggil aku 'Oppa'. Panggil 'Kyuhyun Oppa', mengerti?" **jadi udah jelas, kan? :)**

**Q: Di sini yang yeoja cuma Jessica?**

**A: Kalau yang dimaksud chingu itu di keluarga Choi sama Cho memang iya, Jessica cewek sendiri. Tapi di keseluruhan cerita ini, nanti ada yeoja lain juga.**

**Trus, yg kmarin nyari konflik, emang di chapter 1 itu belum ada konfliknya. Mungkin konflik bakal muncul di chapter 3 atau 4. Sabar, ne? ;)**

**Dah, gitu aja. Maaf kalau ada yg belum terjawab. Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yg udah review di chapter kemarin. Sini, ngantri aku peluk cium {} :***

**Ditassi, Yuuhee, Aegyeo789, KyuKyuBunny, kyumin pu, ChoLee, kyuminsaranghae, Guest, GameSMI, fitriKyuMin, fariny, TiffyTiffanyLee, kyumin4ever, aningeko81, tsubakiming, Guest, Park Heeni, Sissy, fitri, LiveLoveKyuMin, 010132joy, littlecupcake noona, allea1186, kiikyunnie, rinnatya12kmsyjs, 5351, bublekimdeer, TANK'S**

**Mumumu, saranghae :D semoga ketagihan aku peluk-cium(?), ketagihan buat review-nya itu :p**

…

**Review again?**

**Peluk cium lagi {} :***

**Makasih sebelumnya,**

**Next? Review!**

**See you~**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's show time…" Seringai Kyuhyun mengembang.

"Aku akan memenangkannya," ujar Changmin percaya diri.

"In your dream-"

**Brak!**

"SUNGMIN!"

…

**Nae Superman**

…

**This story is EverLasting 's**

…

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Choi) Sungmin!Kid**

**Tan(Cho) Hankyung Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon Kim Kibum**

**Jessica Jung(Choi)**

**Other cast**

…

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BL, M-PREG, PEDOFIL, gaje, ngasal, NEWBIE(?), garing**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

…**Hana, Dul, Set…**

Changmin terdiam dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Sungmin yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran polos tanpa dosanya. Baru saja dua pemuda itu hendak memulai permainan mereka, suara gebrakan pintu terdengar mengejutkan mereka. Nampaknya 'Si Bocah' baru saja menendang kuat pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Sungmin yang membawa dua buah toples camilan di tangannya. "Bawa kemari," ucapnya penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat tulisan **GAME OVER **di layar televisinya. "Jadi main tidak, sih?" dengusnya kesal.

"Nanti dulu, Kyu… Aku lapar." Changmin tersenyum tanpa dosa, lalu mengambil alih toples camilan dari tangan Sungmin. Pemuda berjuluk 'Food Master' itu kini membuka dua buah toples yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengambil satu buah waffle di dalamnya, lalu memakannya dengan rakus.

Kyuhyun mendecih melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia beralih mematikan PS dan televisinya. "Aku sudah tidak mood," ucapnya sembari melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yung!" panggil Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sayangnya sama sekali tak digubris oleh pemuda itu.

Changmin menarik tangan mungil Sungmin yang hendak mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. "Temani Hyung saja," ajaknya.

Sungmin menatap Changmin dengan wajah merengut yang sangat imut. "Ng~" Ia merengek.

"Oh! Astaga, astaga!" Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit. Menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi wajah menggemaskan Sungmin. "Kya!" teriaknya. "Kyeopta~~" namja jangkung itu dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi gembul Sungmin.

"Ng!" teriak Sungmin tak terima. Ia memukuli wajah Changmin. Dan hal itu malah membuat Changmin semakin geli dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Hey, hey, Hyung punya permen. Kau mau permen?" Changmin mulai melakukan negosiasi agar Sungmin tetap mau bersamanya.

"Pelmen?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya sedikit melebar, tertarik dengan tawaran Changmin.

"Iya…" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih tas sekolahnya. Merogoh saku tasnya, dan mengeluarkan banyak permen dan lollipop dari sana. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun berbinar.

"Minnie mau! Mau!" seru Sungmin penuh semangat.

"Eits…" Changmin menyipitkan mata ke arah Sungmin. "Kau harus berjanji untuk menemaniku di sini dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi permen lollipop sebanyak yang ditawarkan Changmin itu. "Cini, cini. Belikan pada Minnie," pintanya.

Changmin terkekeh lalu memberikan semua permennya kepada Sungmin. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Bilang apa?"

"Gomawo, Changmin Yung." Dan setelah itu, bocah kelewat polos tersebut mulai menikmati satu persatu permen pemberian Changmin.

…**Superman…**

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Jessica yang tengah membaca majalah fashion milik ibunya. "Ehm!" dehem Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jessica.

"Kalau kau mau duduk, duduk saja," kata Jessica acuh dengan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari majalah.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Apa majalah itu lebih menarik dibanding dirinya yang tampan ini?

"Noona?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Jessica dengan malas.

"Hey, Noona!" Kyuhyun sedikit berseru. Dan hal itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jessica dari majalah itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jessica. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka. Dua hari sudah pemuda itu mengganggunya.

"E-eh, N-Noona marah, ya?" tanyanya kikuk. Tangannya bahkan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya… ingin mengatakan seuatu."

Jessica memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan satu alis terangkat. "Mengatakan apa? Cepat katakan."

Kyuhyun kembali berdehem untuk menetralkan degub jantungnya yang menggila. "A-aku," ucapnya tergagap.

Jessica semakin jenuh. Dia melempar senyumnya pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun tersipu malu layaknya seorang gadis yang digoda pria pujaannya. Sepertinya Jessica tahu apa yang hendak Kyuhyun katakan padanya. "Kau?" Jessica kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku- aku- ak-aku-" Kyuhyun menghela napas gusar. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada Jessica?

Jessica menyeringai tipis. Ingin sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengna suara selembut mungkin.

"Noona…" Kyuhyun menatap Jessica dengan takjub. "Aku menyukai Noona," katanya dengan setengah tak sadar.

Jessica tertawa. Benar dugaannya. Pemuda manja itu menyukainya. "Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi… Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Jessica itu melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Tapi, Noona-"

"Kau ingin bertemu kekasihku? Tenang saja. Besok sore dia datang dari Kanada." Jessica mengerling pada Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tengah.

…**MINNIE…**

"Changmin Yung cekola dimana?" tanya Sungmin yang kini tengah berbaring di samping Changmin sambil menjilati lollipop berukuran besar.

"Sama seperti Kyuhyun Hyung. Di Kirim SHS," jawab Changmin yang mulai menggerakkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Changmin Yung bukan kekaci Kyu Yung, 'kan? Coalnya Minnie cayang Kyu Yung," celoteh Sungmin yang mengundang kekehan dari Changmin.

"Kau? Menyayangi Kyuhyun? Kenapa? Dia 'kan kurus dan jelek…" sindir Changmin.

**Pletak**

"Appo!" rintih Changmin saat mendapat lemparan sandal rumah dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan bocah itu tak memandang Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah tangan Changmin yang melingkari perut Sungmin. Satu cubitan ia daratkan di lengan Changmin saat diriya telah sampai di dekat ranjang.

"YA!" teriak Changmin yang membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Mmb~" mata bulat Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca dengan bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. Teriakan Changmin itu, apa pemuda jangkung itu baru saja membentaknya? "Nga!" raung Sungmin yang mulai menangis.

Kyuhyun panik. Segera saja pemuda kurus itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya. "Sst… Uljima… Waeyo, eoh?" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dengan mengusap kepala Sungmin yang masih menangis histeris. Ia menatap tajam Changmin dan mendesis, "Bodoh."

"Kau 'kan yang membuatku berteriak. Kau yang bodoh," balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

**Brak!**

Baik Changmin, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menoleh bersamaan ea rah pintu yang baru saja didobrak. Kini terlihat Kibum dan Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya! Kalian apakan Sungmin?!" bentak Heechul yang membuat tangisan Sungmin mengeras.

…**Nae Superman…**

**5.00 pm WKS**

"Minnie… Ayo mandi dulu. Daddy sudah akan pulang. Kalau Minnie belum mandi, nanti Daddy bisa marah," bujuk Kibum. Namja itu mengurut pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sudah satu setengah jam ia mencoba membujuk putra sulungnya, tapi yang dibujuk seakan tuli dengan tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Cponbob pepen cponbob pepen." Sungmin tertawa riang saat lagu kartun favoritnya diputar.

"Itu kartunnya sudah habis. Ayo mandi." Kibum kembali membujuk Sungmin. "Ayo, anak Mommy sayang…"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan kedua alisnya bertautan. "Minnie anak Daddy atau anak Mommy, cih? Jangan bikin Minnie pucing." Sungmin menepuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kibum taak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat tingkah Sungmin tersebut. "Anak Mommy, dong," ucapnya penuh bangga.

Sungmin mengerjab. "Kata Daddy, Minnie anak Daddy?" tanya Sungming polos.

"Ne. Minnie anak Daddy," sahut Siwon yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu mengecupi wajah Sungmin. Membuat putra manisnya itu terkikik geli. Siwon mengendus ke leher Sungmin. "Hey… Anak Daddy belum mandi, ya?" tanya Siwon sembari membawa Sungmin duduk ke sofa.

"Aku sudah membujuknya. Tapi dia sibuk menonton kartun," sahut Kibum yang mengerti arti tatapan Siwon yang seperti mengatakan kenapa-kau-tak-membujuknya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Arraseo…" namja berumur itu menatap putranya yang berada di pangkuannya. "Jadi Minnie nakal, eoh?"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Bocah itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

Siwon menyeringai lalu tangannya mulai jahil menggelitiki pinggang, perut, dan leher Sungmin.

"Hukuman untuk anak nakal." Kibum ikut menggelitiki tubuh Sungmin. Membuat putra sulungnya tak berhenti tertawa kegelian sembari menggeliatkan badan.

"Cuda! Daddy! Mommy! Cuda! Minnie geli!" teriak Sungmin yang sama sekali tak digubrik oleh Siwon dan Kibum.

Siwon dan Kibum tertawa melihat Sungmin yang tersiksa. Keduanya masih gencar menggelitiki Sungmin. Sampai putra mereka itu kini berganti dari berteriak menjad menangis dan menjerit.

"Yah, kenapa menangis?" Siwon menghentikan 'aksi'nya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan tinggi.

"Uljima…" Kibum menjadi tak tega melihat Sungmin yang menangis seperti itu.

"Daddy dan Mommy nakal! Minnie tidak mau jadi anak olang nakal!" teriak Sungmin di sela tangisannya.

Siwon dan Kibum saling melempar pandangan sejenak sebelum sama-sama kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Daddy minta maaf, Minnie…" sesal Siwon.

"Mommy juga… Jangan berkata seperti itu. Mommy sedih mendengarnya. Minnie tidak sayang pada Daddy dan Mommy lagi, ya?" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Ia menahan senyumnya saat tak lagi mendengar tangisan sungmin. Rencananya untuk mengelabuhi Sungmin berhasil.

Sungmin mengusap pipinya kemudian mengucek matanya. "Minnie cayang Daddy dan Mommy."

Siwon memeluk Sungmin lalu mengecup puncak kepala putranya tersebut. "Minnie mandi sekarang, arrachi? Nanti malam kita ke rumah Kyuhyun Hyung."

"Jinjja?!" pekik Sungmin bersemangat.

Kibum mengangguk dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum. "Ne. Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama di rumah Kyuhyun Hyung."

"Minnie mau mandi! Belcama Daddy dan Mommy!" seru Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kibum melotot horror.

"Tentu saja. Daddy akan mandikan Minnie dan Mommy." Siwon menyeringai lalu mengerling pada Kibum.

"Ya!" teriak Kibum dengan wajah merah padam lantaran malu.

…**1307…**

"Um-ma!" teriak Sungmin nyaring sesaat setelah Siwon menurunkannya dari gendongan. Kaki kecilnya berlari lincah menghampiri Heechul.

Hankyung terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin. "Sungmin sangat menggemaskan. Kurasa Chullie menyukainya."

Siwon tersenyum, melirik Hankyung sebentar sebelum berdalih, "Sangat sulit membuat yang seperti itu."

"Aish!" Kibum menunjukkan death glare-nya kepada Siwon yang bukannya takut tetapi malah tertawa.

Hankyung ikut tertawa sebelum menambahi, "Katakan padaku. Suapaya aku dan Chullie bisa mempraktikkannya sendiri."

"Ehm!" dehem Kyuhyun cukup keras. Sengaja, memang bermaksud untuk menyudahi obrolan orang dewasa di depannya ini yang menurutnya –sedikit- tidak penting.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah," sapa Siwon. "Kau tampan," puji Siwon sembari tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman ramah Siwon. "Gomawo, Ahjussi." Pemuda itu mengernyit saat tak menemukan Jessica. "Ssica Noona-"

"Oh, ya… Ssica pergi bersama temannya," sela Kibum yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"S-siapa? Apa… Apa kekasihnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung yang mendengarnya endelik ke arah putranya itu.

"Wae? Kenapa malah menanyakan hal seperti itu? Sudah, bersama Sungmin saja sana," suruh Hankyung yang malah menimbulkan dengusan dari Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Siwon dan Kibum tertawa bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bukannya bermaksud menghancurkan perasaanmu. Tapi Ssica sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan yah… Semester depan dia akan melanjutkan studinya di Negara asal kekasihnya, Kanada." Siwon mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman.

"Kyu Yung!" panggil Sungmin dari meja makan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan enggan ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya dengan gigi coklat dan bibir belepotan penuh noda coklat. Tampaknya Heechul member Sungmin coklat.

Kibum yang ikut menoleh menatap Sungmin membulatkan matanya lantaran terkejut. "Minnie!" tegurnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan mulai mendekati Sungmin mulai ketakutan. "Minnie makan coklat? Bagaimana kalau Minnie sakit gigi? Aigo…" keluh Kibum.

"Ya! Apa yang kaukatakan?" kesal Heechul begitu mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Dia anak yang manis dan menggemaskan. Jadi aku memberinya coklat. Dan kau tidak boleh protes karenanya!"

"Aish… Hyung! Kalau giginya rusak bagaimana?" balas Kibum.

"Itu hal wajar. Dia 'kan anak kecil. Kupikir, akan lebih menggemaskn jika Sungmin ompong!" celetuk Heechul.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau anakku seperti itu!" Kibum merengut. Memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Siwon yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikannya dari ruang tamu. "Hyung! Chullie Hyung ingin merusak gigi Sungmin!" adu Kibum yang malah mengundang tawa Siwon dan Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kibum. 'Kibum Ahjmma, terlihat dingin tapi ternyata tingkahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin,' Kyuhyun mengangguk seolah membenarkan kata hatinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyu gelagapan. Buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa, stoic. "Ani." Kyuhyun berdehem kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ke meja maka, tentu saja. Umma 'kan sudah selesai menyiapkannya."

Siwon melirik Hankyung. Sahabatnya itu kelihatannya selalu kalah jika menghadapi kelakuan Kyuhyun yang ia rasa menurun dari Heechul.

"Kyu Yung! Minnie mau duduk di dekat Kyu Yung!" seru Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah meja makan. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun mendengus

"Umma, ayo makan, aku sudah lapar." Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan rengutan. Setengah kesal juga karena kini, Sungmin sedang menggelayuti kakinya. Bocah itu kini memeluk kakinya dan kepalanya yang berhias rambut hitam itu mendongak ke atas. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Heechul mengangguk. "Duduklah."

"Chullie, kau tidak menyuruhku untuk duduk?" Hankyung ikut merengut menatap Heechul. Dan hal itu malah mengndang kerutan di dahi Siwon, Kibum, dan Heechul.

"Kalau kau mau duduk, tinggal duduk," decak Heechul kemudian langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Sungmin. Mengabakan Hankyung yang kini tengah bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Ya! Kau 'kan sudah tua, kenapa tingkahmu bahkan melebihi Kyuhyun?" goda Siwon.

Heechul tertawa sejenak sebelum bersuara, "Dia 'kan bayi. Bayi besarku," gurau Heechul.

"Yah! Kalau begitu, bayimu ini haus. Ingin susu~"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menutup telinga Sungmin. "Ya!" Kyuhyun mendelik horror ke arah Hankyung dengan wajah memerah lantaran malu. Ia sudah mengerti dan bahkan paham betul dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Hankyung.

"Aish… Sudah, sudah. Hentikan, Hannie!" sungut Hechul dengan kedua pipi yang bersemburat merah. Merona.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tangannya masih setia menutupi kedua telinganya. Bocah itu mengerjab lugu kemudian berkata dengan polosnya, "Yung, napa telinga Minnie ditutup?"

Kyuhyun tersadar. Aish… Apa yang ia lakukan? 'Pabbo,' dengus Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bukan karna maksud, Kyuhyun menutup telinga Sungmin. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin Sungmin terkontaminasi oleh kemesuman orang-orang dewasa di sekitar mereka berdua ini. Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi telinga Sungmin.

"Uri Kyuhyunnie~ Khawatir, eoh?" goda Heechul dengan seringai manis. Tanpa memperhatikan death glare Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya, ia mulai menyajikan makanan di piring Hankyung.

Sama halnya dengan Heechul, Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap suami tampannya.

"Umma, aku juga ambilkan," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ambil sendiri," kata Heechul acuh dan malah mengisi piring Sungmin.

"Umma… Sejak kapan Umma mengacuhkanku seperti ini?" rengek Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan ibunya.

"Sejak Umma punya aegya lagi," kata Heechul santai.

"Mwo?! Kau/Umma hami?!"

…**To Be Continue…**

**Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatan update yang super ini :(**

**Banyak alasan, 1. Lebaran idul fitri, karna saya islam, jad saya merayakan 2. Laptop saya rusak dan tidak bisa update melalui ponsel dan alasan ketiga…**

**Berita Sungmin dating T.T**

**Chingudeul…. Gimana perasaan kalian?**

**Ga banyak cuap2nya karna saya masih galau.**

**Next?**

**Review!**

**Oh iya, gomawo buat yg udah setia nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, saranghae :* {}**

**Love,**

**Jiji**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yung, napa telinga Minnie ditutup?"

"Uri Kyuhyunnie~ Khawatir, eoh?" goda Heechul dengan seringai manis.

…

"Umma, aku juga ambilkan," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ambil sendiri,"

"Umma… Sejak kapan Umma mengacuhkanku seperti ini?"

"Sejak Umma punya aegya lagi," kata Heechul santai.

"Mwo?! Kau/Umma hami?!"

…

**Nae Superman**

…

**This story is EverLasting 's**

…

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Choi) Sungmin!Kid**

**Tan(Cho) Hankyung Kim Heechul**

**Choi Siwon Kim Kibum**

**Jessica Jung(Choi)**

**Other cast**

…

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BL, M-PREG, PEDOFIL, gaje, ngasal, NEWBIE(?), garing**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

…**Hana, Dul, Set…**

Heechul mendelik mendapatkan respon mengejutkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Aniyo… Sungmin putraku."

"Mwo?!" Kibum membulatkan mata dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan protes. "Dia anakku, Hyung! Jangan mengaku-ngaku!"

"Aish… Kita 'kan bisa berbagi. Lagipula kau masih punya Jessica." Heechul menyendok nasinya dengan acuh.

"Ya! Mana bisa? Lagipula Hyung juga sudah punya Kyuhyun!"

"YA!"

…**KyuMin…**

Kyuhyun bergegas membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin setelah ia sendiri sudah turun dari mobil. "Sini, kugendong," kata Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke gendongannya.

Sungmin hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah tempat ramai. Seperti pasar malam.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ramen? Kau mau?" tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengerjab. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk polos. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun membawanya kemari. Membawanya kabur dari acara makan malam itu. Yang ia ingat, Mommy dan Umma-nya sedang berdebat memperebutkan dirinya, lalu Kyuhyun berteriak dan 'menculiknya'.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di satu bangku saat dirinya –dengan Sungmin di gendongannya- telah sampai di sebuah kedai ramen sederhana di pasar malam itu. "Ahjussi, dua porsi ramen jusseyo!" teriak Kyuhyun pada sang pemilik kedai. Setelah mendapat anggukan, Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengerjab. Bocah itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya sebelum bersuara, "Napa?"

Gantian Kyuhyun yang mengerjab. Pemuda itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Benar-benar manis. Dan ia benci itu. "Ani," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pemuda itu meraih ponsel di sakunya. Mengirim pesan kepada orang-orang di rumah bahwa ia dan Sungmin berada di sebuah kedai untuk makan.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang 'menculik' Sungmin di tengah perdebatan Umma-nya dan Mommy Sungmin tadi. Ia tahu, itu konyol. Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol ketika membayangkan sikapnya tadi yang terkesan protective terhadap Sungmin.

…**Superman…**

**Flashback**

Heechul mendelik mendapatkan respon mengejutkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Aniyo… Sungmin putraku."

"Mwo?!" Kibum membulatkan mata dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan protes. "Dia anakku, Hyung! Jangan mengaku-ngaku!"

"Aish… Kita 'kan bisa berbagi. Lagipula kau masih punya Jessica." Heechul menyendok nasinya dengan acuh.

"Ya! Mana bisa? Lagipula Hyung juga sudah punya Kyuhyun!"

"YA!"

Semua orang yang berada di meja makan secara otomatis bungkam karena teriakan Kyuhyun.

"W-wae?" Heechul mendelik ke arah putranya yang kini terlihat berapi-api.

Kyuhyun mendengus kuat sebelum mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Menggendongnya keluar rumah dan membawanya pergi dengan mobilnya.

**End of Flasback**

…**1307…**

"Dua porsi ramen. Silakan menikmati." Seorang pelayan peerempuan berkata dengan ramahnya. Sedikit tersenyum genit ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu hanya ditanggapi gumaman malas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan garpu untuk Sungmin. "Makan dengan garpu saja. Kau belum bisa menggunakan sumpit, 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menyipitkan mata.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lantaran kesal. Sedikit tak terima dengan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut. Alih-alih demikian, bocah itu tetap menggunakan garpu yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana bocah laki-laki seperti Sungmin yang seharusnya menyukai game, merusak laptop ayahnya, atau bahkan senang memukuli temannya, malah bertingkah imut, menggemaskan, dan membawa boneka seperti yeoja? Okay, mungkin itu semua hanya pemikiran Kyuhyun saja. Karena fakta yang perlu kalian ketahui, kalimat 'seharusnya' tersebut memang perilaku nakal Kyuhyun saat kecil.

Pemuda yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tinggi, tampan, jenius, dan penuh kharisma itu sebenarnya dulunya merupakan 'bocah tengik usil pembuat masalah'.

"Ya, makan pelan-pelan," peringat Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dengan cara makan Sungmin. Ia melirik-lirik ke arah noda kuah ramen yang berada di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Ini cuda pelan, kok!" komentar Sungmin dengan masih tetap menikmati ramennya.

"Hentikan," pinta Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Sungmin berhenti menyuapkan gulungan ramen ke mulutnya.

"Apa Daddy cuda menyulu pulang?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengecupi atau bahkan mencubiti pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu Yung mau poppo Minnie?" tanya Sungmin yang disertai cengiran polos.

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin tersebut. "Heh, Bocah Tengik, siapa yang akan menciummu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik. Pemuda itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan noda kuah ramen di sudut bibir Sungmin."Sudah. Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pulang. Atau kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Jalan-jalan!"

…**13elieve to 7ove…**

Sungmin tertawa senang saat komedi putar yang ia naiki mulai berputar. Ia berada di atas kuda, sedangkan Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sebenarnya orang dewasa, termasuk Kyuhyun tidak diizinkan menaki komedi putar ini. Tapi karena Kyuhyun ngotot dan mengancam akan membubarkan pasar malam ini jika ia tidak diizinkan naik, akhirnya penjaga komedi putar itu pun mengizinkan Kyuhyun ikut naik dengan syarat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dan tidak duduk di salah satu obyek komedi putar.

"Joha~" teriak Sungmin riang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Jangan salah paham, kalau kau bertanya, Kyuhyun akan mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah cara untuk menjaga Sungmin agar bocah itu tidak terjatuh. "Kau senang? Setelah ini kita pulang, arra? Aku akan membelikanmu permen kapas dan es krim sebelumnya."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Masih terlalu fokus dengan euforia komedia putar yang sedang ia rasakan.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu dan komedi putar pun mulai berputar pelan… pelan.. dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Ayo turun," ajak Kyuhyun sembari mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bawah ketiak Sungmin, bermaksud menggendong Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mengerucut yang imut. "Pelmen dan ec klim jangan lupa!" peringat Sungmin masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. "Arraseo… Kita beli sekarang, okay?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anggukan semangat dari Sungmin. Pemuda itu membawa Sungmin yang berada di gendongannya turun dari wahana komedi putar. Berjalan menjauh. Menelusuri pasar malam untuk mencari penjual permen kapas dan es krim.

"Itu pelmen kapac!" seru Sungmin dengan telunjuk mungil kanannya yang mengarah ke sebuah kedai yang menjual permen kapas.

Kyuhyun mengikuti ke arah telunjuk Sungmin. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya membawa Sungmin ke kedai itu. "Ahjumma, tiga permen kapas jusseyo," kata Kyuhyun sopan kepada sang penjual permen kapas.

"Yang pink!" tambah Sungmin dengan semangat.

Wanita penjual permen kapas tadi terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Kyeopta…" komentar si penjual. "Apa dia yeodongsaeng-mu?" tambahnya.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun membeo. "Yeodongsaeng?" ulangnya.

"Ne. Dia sangat manis," puji wanita penjual itu disertai senyuman.

"Ah- N-ne. Dia… err… yeodongsaeng-ku." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Sesekali ia melirik Sungmin yang terlihat bingung.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Bocah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik cukup keras, "Kyu Yung, napa Ajumma ini bilang Minnie yeoja? Minnie 'kan namja." Sungmin cemberut menatap wajah Kyuhyun setelah ia membisikkan kalimat itu.

"Sst… Kau memang yeoja." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat menatap wajah Sungmin. Seolah ingin membuktikan kata-kata wanita tadi, bahwa Sungmin manis. Dan ya, memang benar. Ia harus akui sekarang. Sungmin memang manis. Lebih manis dari yeoja. Lebih manis dari permen kapas. Lebih manis-

"Ini permen kapasnya," ujar si penjual permen kapas memotong khayalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit merona menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. "N-nde." Pemuda itu sedikit tergagap saat menerima bungkusan permen kapasnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil uang. Membayar permen kapas mereka.

…**Nae Superman…**

**Brak**

Pintu mobil Kyuhyun tertutup setelah pemuda itu berhasil memindahkan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tertidur ke gendongannya. Ia melangkah memasuki rumahnya melalui pintu samping yang ada di garasi mobil. "Aku pu-" Kyuhyun membeku melihat semua orang menatapnya dengan tangan bersedekap, "lang."

Heechul yang pertama kali mendekati Kyuhyun, menatap putranya tersebut sebelum merebut Sungmin. "Dari mana saja, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Ia sadar, ia salah karena membawa Sungmin pergi begitu saja dan baru memulangkannya selarut ini. Pukul sembilan lebih seperempat malam. Itu adalah waktu yang cukup larut untuk boca seusia Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang?" Hankyung mengulangi pertanyaan Heechul yang terlontar beberapa waktu lalu kepada anaknya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut. Pria berdarah Korea-Cina itu memang penuh wibawa.

"Mianhae, Appa. Mianhae, Umma. Siwon Ahjussi, Kibum Ahjumma, maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun penuh sesal dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Aku hanya ingin mengajak Sungmin makan malam di luar karena aku merasa kasihan pada Sungmin jika harus mendengar rebut-ribut seperti tadi. Itu saja. D-dan kami pergi ke pasar malam."

"Kau mengajak Sungmin ke pasar malam?" Kini Siwon angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Dalam hati ia berharap-harap cemas. Apa Siwon akan marah? "N-nde," jawabnya dengan tergagap.

Tanpa diduga, Siwon tersenyum. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Merangkul pemuda kurus itu dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Sungmin tidak pernah pergi ke tempat semacam itu. Tapi ia pernah mendesak Ahjussi agar mau mengajaknya ke sana, dan Ahjussi selalu menolak karena Ahjussi sibuk. Sekarang kau mengajaknya ke sana. Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah. Lain kali, kalau Ahjussi sibuk, bisa kutitipkan Sungmin padamu, 'kan?"

"Nde- N-ne?!" Kyuhyun melotot horror begitu tahu maksud Siwon.

"Wae? Kau tak mau?" Giliran Kibum bertanya. "Sungmin menyukaimu. Jarang-jarang dia mudah akrab dengan orang asing."

"Aish… Kapanpun kalian mau, kalian bisa menitipkan Sungmin kepada kami," sela Heechul.

…**Ever Lasting KyuMin…**

Changmin tertawa keras mendengar cerita Kyuhyun melalui telepon.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu! Telingaku sakit, Bodoh!" kesal Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tempat pertama kalinya ia melihat Sungmin dan Jessica, yeoja yang sekarang ia sukai.

"_Ne, ne. Tapi kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Sungmin?"_

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Bukan peduli. Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Bocah itu hanya mengerjab. Kebingungan. Dan yah… dia sangat polos. Aku jadi tidak tega," ujar Kyuhyun setengah mendengus.

"_Bukankah itu bentuk kepedulian?"_

"Aniya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut ketika pintu balkon di depannya terbuka.

"Kyu Yung," sapa Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"Ya, ya, dia ada di balkon," Kyuhyun seperti berbisik saat mengatakan itu.

"_Sungmin?"_

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun disertai kernyitan di dahinya.

Sungmin menarik kursi yang ada di balkon untuk lebih dekat dengan pembatas. Ia lalu menaiki kursi itu dan berdiri di sana dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk boneka. Bocah itu kembali tersenyum. "Minnie ingin liat bintang. Kyu Yung juga?"

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dari seberang dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. Pemuda itu menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Sedang bertelepon." Kyuhyun menunjukkan ponselnya yang masih menyala.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cama ciapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kyu Yung pacti cuda punya kekaci, ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan rengutan wajah yang semakin kental.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh. Apa bocah di seberang itu memang menyukainya? Dan sikapnya barusan, apa itu bisa disebut sebagai rasa cemburu? Tapi Sungmin hanya bocah kecil polos tanpa dosa. Terlalu dini untuk tahu apa itu cinta.

"Jawab!" desak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Pemuda itu naik ke pembatas balkon.

"Andwae! Kyu Yung, jangan!" teriak Sungmin panik saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun hendak melompat.

**Hup!**

Kyuhyun melompat. Tapi bukan terjun ke bawah. Pemuda itu melompat ke balkon Sungmin. "Ya!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang menutup matanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan wajah Kyuhyun berada di depan wajahnya. Bocah itu menerjang leher Kyuhyun dengan pelukan erat. "Minnie kila Kyu Yung akan jatuh."

"Y-ya." Kyuhyun gugup. Dan ia merasa bodoh dengan hal itu. "Sungmin, sudah," katanya.

"Ayo tidul di kamal Minnie," ajak Sungmin sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar," bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan berujar, "Ya! Sudah dulu. Aku mengantuk!"

"_Hmph. Bilang saja kalau kau akan tidur dengan Sungmin!"_

"Aish… Terserah," decak Kyuhyun sambil memutuskan line teleponnya dengan Changmin.

"Ciapa, ci?" tanya Sungmin yang masih saja penasaran.

"Changmin," jawab Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Menggendong bocah itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. "Woah!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Napa? Kamal Minnie baguc, ya?" tanya Sungmin disertai kikikan lucu.

Kyuhyun membeo melihat kamar Sungmin yang didominasi dengan warna pink dan juga aksen hello kitty. 'Ya Tuhan…' batinnya. "Ini kamar Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

"Kamar Minnie atau Ssica Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Pemuda itu masih belum yakin.

"Ini kamal Minnie, Kyu Yung…"

"Arraseo, arraseo." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia membaringkan Sungmin ke ranjang sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping Sungmin.

"Yung?"

"Hm."

"Peluk~"

Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk Sungmin dan menyanyikan lullaby.

_**Ppikkeutdaeneun georeume hwicheongimyeo I bameul hemaetyo bamsae**_

_**Geomge beonjin nunmure chwohaeseo hancham tto ureotjyo oh**_

_**Dari cham chaneyo gidael gotdo eomneunde**_

_**Mallaganeun eokkaerul gamssa jul sarangeul chajayo**_

Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Suara Kyuhyun mampu mengantarkan kenyamanan baginya.

_**Lonely you lonely you geudaeneun nae mam alkkayo**_

_**Lonely heart lonely heart gyeote amudo eomneun nan**_

_**Oneuldo la la la lonely la la la lonely**_

_**Bie jeojeun nae mameul ireoke la la la lonely la la la lonely**_

_**Geudaega anajullaeyo**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Sungmin. "Jaljayo," bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kening Sungmin. Pemuda itu menghela napas gusar. "Apa yang kulakukan?" ratap Kyuhyun.

…**KyuMin…**

**06.30 am**

**Cklek**

"Kyuhyun-ah, bang-" Heechul mengernyit saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya. "Kyu?" panggilnya. "Hannie, Kyuhyun menghilang!" teriak Heechul keras.

Hankyung yang mulanya berada di ruang tengah pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. "Wae? Kyuhyun menghilang kemana?" tanya Hankyung panik.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak berteriak, Hannie!" kesal Heechul.

Hankyung menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Chullie."

Heechul berdecak kesal. "Kemana anak itu?" gusar Heechul dengan suara bergetar karena hampir menangis.

"Ya, itu 'kan malah bagus untuk kita." Hankyung mengembangkan seringainya sedangkan Heechul mulai menangis.

"Anakmu hilang kau malah senang!"

…**To Be Continue…**

**Hai~~**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 update.**

**Gamau galau lagi, jadi cepet-cepet pengin update. Tapi WB nih ToT**

**Hiks, tau sendiri kenapa…**

**Bukannya aku ga suka Umin bahagia. Tapi sikapnya itu udah berubah. Masa sekarang sama Kyuhyun kayak ga saling kenal lagi gitu…**

**Sakitnya tuh disini *nyanyi bareng Kyuhyun**

**Ok, sgitu aja. Mian klo chapter ini pendek. Soalnya WB bgt =="**

**Btw, jgn lupa review. Makasih buat yang review kemarin.**

**ThanKYUMIN**

**Saranghae :* {}**


End file.
